


love is sharing your blood

by vanimiel



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/M, Violence, hemo erotica, there is blood in this fic ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanimiel/pseuds/vanimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He seems… transfixed, somehow. Hypnotized. Like he can’t believe she’s letting him do this— hell, she can’t really believe it, either. But she’s feeling generous and her pain tolerance has never really been all that low, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is sharing your blood

A few days previous, she had made a mildly horrified expression as he rambled off his kinks to her. Not that they were particularly disgusting, but they all seemed to involve causing some sort of injury and Carlotta was more than unsure of how she felt about that.

A few hours earlier, after much thought, she had turned and whispered _"I’ll let you do it"_ in his ear during the period they share.

Now, it is lunchtime, but neither of them are eating.

The bathroom stall closes with a click, and Carlotta makes idle note of how small the stalls seem with two people in them.

"Are you sure about this?" He turns to face her just as she’s sitting down. “I don’t want to hurt you." Well, he _does,_ but not maliciously. She knows what he means. 

She does nothing but smile and pull a small knife from her purse, placing it in his palm. “If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t have told you that I was."

The look in his eyes is so lustful that she thinks he may not be the only one getting off today. 

"Where?" he asks, watching the blade glint under the florescent light.

"I wore a skirt just for the occasion, you know." She shaved last night, too.

His head snaps up, looking her directly in the eye, and the contact is not broken as he drops to his knees between her legs.

He seems… transfixed, somehow. Hypnotized. Like he can’t believe she’s letting him do this— hell, she can’t really believe it, either. But she’s feeling generous and her pain tolerance has never really been all that low, anyway. 

His attention is turned suddenly to her inner thigh; he pushes up her skirt carefully, almost sensually, ensuring it’s positioned in a way that it is least likely to become bloodstained. This does not go unnoticed. 

"You’re such a gentleman, Ilya." 

A ‘thank you’ is murmured into her thigh. His eyes are closed, and his lips and breath and skin is warm against hers. It feels nice. 

He breathes deeply, taking in the sweet scent of the lotion she’d used this morning. Savoring every minute, it seems. 

Finally, he raises the knife. Carlotta braces herself the best she can, and—

—breathes sharply. It didn’t hurt as much as she thought, but it was still none pleasant.

Ilya doesn’t seem to have noticed; far too engrossed, far too aroused. He pauses for a moment, simply admiring the way the scarlet blossoms and drips on her skin, before he presses his mouth to the wound.

He’s loving and gentle. As loving and gentle as you can be, drinking you’re girlfriend’s blood while she— 

She is… what? Is she enjoying this? The slice had been unfavorable, but…

This is the most intimate they had ever been. Chaste kisses can’t compare to his lips, tongue, breath against her skin, and even if it’s because she is bleeding and he is drinking her blood it is _arousing,_ God damn it. It is _arousing_ and _sexy_ and _hot_ and she finds a hand drifting south. 

He’s the one to moan first, soft and heavenly against her thigh. She leans forward just a bit to discover he had the same idea she did. She grins— this feels like a triumph, somehow— but quickly falls back to elicit a moan of her own.

Keeping quiet is not something she thought either of them would have a problem with, but then again, she never thought both of them would be masturbating. His mouth isn’t even properly on her thigh anymore; he’s trying, but he keeps panting and can only manage to lick the cut in between. Maybe it’s a good thing, because she’s bucking her hips and doesn’t want to hurt him, somehow. 

Neither of them know who comes first but it hardly matters. She bites her hand nearly hard enough to draw blood to keep from screaming and he just bites his already blood-covered lip. 

They just let themselves bathe in the afterglow for a few minutes. It occurs to Ilya that lunchtime is probably over and classes have begun again, but he can’t exactly bring himself to care. 

She’s still bleeding, a little bit. It’s seemed to clot for the most part but it’s still bright and fresh and she pulls a band-aid from her purse, handing it to him.

"I’ll let you do the honors," she jokes. He smirks, and licks the blood away one last time before putting it on. He zips himself up, stands, and kisses her. He hasn’t even wiped his mouth yet; she tastes her own blood from his lips and she doesn’t seem to mind much.

"Wash that when you get a chance," he says, unlocking the stall. “I don’t want it to get infected."

She makes a mental note to tell him later that those were the wrong words to end sex with.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the movie "antiviral" good movie you should watch if you're not easily creeped out and/or hate syringes 
> 
> it's also really really hot but that's just me
> 
> caleb landry jones is my headcanon mantis


End file.
